dos es mejor que uno
by mamv15
Summary: SIMEPRE SE PREGUNTARON CUAL SERIA EL FINAL DE NUESTRA ADORABLE PAREJA YXA. BUENO AQUI VA OTRA HISTORIA TENDRAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS DOS DE ELLOS PEQUEÑOS.
1. Default Chapter

Si entraron aquí muchas gracias espero que les guste este fic, (la idea original de esta historia la pertenece a mi amiga, claro! Yo ayudé, jeje) aunque la redacción es algo floja, si saben a que me refiero. Bueno, dejen sus comentarios... porfa!...

"**DOS ES MEJOR QUE UNO" **

CAPITULO 1: "EL REENCUENTRO Y ALGO MAS"

Tres años después de la "muerte" de Hao se reinició el torneo de shamanes (en la cual Yoh fue el ganador) y desde que este culminó pasaron 8 años más...

Desde ese entonces ya no se sabía nada de Yoh Asakura y mucho menos de su prometida Anna Kyoyama.

Era una tarde de primavera y 6 hombres se acercaban a una inmensa residencia... la residencia de los Asakura. Todos ellos se vestían extrañamente y lucían extravagantes peinados, (bueno ya saben a quienes me refiero) sus nombres eran: Len, Horo-horo, Ryu, Lizer, Chocolove y Fausto.

El joven de tez morena (conocido como Chocolove) tocó el timbre de la enorme puerta, luego de unos momentos una cara muy conocida se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta y todos exclamaron:

-¡¿Yoh?!- se abrió el portón y los 6 hombres entraron, pronto se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un niño muy parecido a Yoh, (mejor dicho un Yoh en miniatura) con la única diferencia de que sus cabellos eran rubios; el pequeño saltó de un banco y les dijo:

-Al que buscan es a mi papá, siganmé- el niño se dirigía hacia la segunda entrada de la puerta, atravesando el inmenso jardín, todos se quedaron atónitos observándolo y no se movieron.

-Vamos, vengan aquí- les dijo el pequeño señalándoles el camino

Al pasar por el recibidor y llegar a la sala (que por cierto era muuuyy grande), nadie decía nada ya que fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el hijo de su amigo y se sorprendieron aún más al ver varios retratos... especialmente uno en el cual se veía a Yoh y Anna besándose (era su boda) y otro que mostraba a la pareja cargando a dos pequeños (uno de ellos era el niño) y otros más pero todas eran de la familia que ellos formaron y sobretodo se les veía muy felices. De repente apareció la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, apenas reconocible...

-Mami, estos señores buscan a papá- dijo el pequeño acercándose a la rubia, ella los miró, tomó en brazos al pequeño y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Yoh, llegaron tus estúpidos amigos!

-¿Anna?- preguntó estupefacto Horo-horo

-¿Mami?- preguntó Chocolove que se encontraba igual que su compañero. Anna, algo sonrojada, sonrió ligeramente, iba decir algo pero justo en ese momento Yoh apareció detrás de ella, seguía siendo el mismo salvo que era ya más alto y más fornido.

-Papi tienes visita- dijo el pequeño, mirando detenidamente a los recién llegados. Yoh esbozó una gran sonrisa y fue rápidamente a recibirlos saludó a cada uno con un fraternal abrazo, (como lo había mencionado antes seguía siendo el mismo).

-¡Don Yoh, como lo extrañé!- exclamó lleno de alegría, Ryu llorando cataratas mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo al pobre Yoh que por poco se le salían los ojos.

-¡Oye te desapareciste del mapa!, nadie supo que e' lo que te pasó- dijo alegremente Chocolove con su habitual acento.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros?! Eh?- dijo Horo-horo cogiendo la cabeza de Yoh con un brazo y frotando su puño fuertemente en el.

-¡Hey eso duele! Ji ji ji – dijo Yoh entre risas. El niño se divertía con aquella escena y le pidió a su madre que lo bajase, ella accedió.

-Mami, ¿ellos son los señores de los que siempre habla papá?- preguntó el pequeño. Anna dio un largo suspiro

-Sí, ellos son

-Ahora dinos ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido, durante todo este tiempo?- inquirió Lizer

-Bueno... jijiji... ¿cómo puedo empezar?- Yoh vaciló unos instantes- bien yo...

-¡¡Ahí estás!!- fue interrumpido por el grito de una niña, de la misma estatura del otro pequeño, era su hermana tenía el cabello castaño sin embargo se parecía mucho a la madre.

-¡¡No huyas, gallina!!- la pequeña corrió hacia su hermano que estaba a punto de escapar de ella, pero la niña fue mas rápida, se lanzó a él y los dos infantes cayeron al suelo, el niño estaba tirado boca arriba y encima de él su hermana que lo cogió del cogote.

-¡¡Suéltame, suéltame!!- imploraba el niño, mientras forcejeaban.

-¡¡Devuélveme mi rosario!! ¡¡Devuélvemelo!!- le gritaba su hermana que ahora lo sacudía con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Los adultos observaron todo esto y sin más tiempo que perder, los padres fueron a parar el pleito. Yoh sujetó a la niña, está se retorcía entre sus brazos, al parecer quería continuar la pelea, Anna levantó al chico y este se sobaba la cabeza. Los chicos iniciaron una batalla verbal.

.¡¡Tú escondiste mi rosario!!

-¡¡Porque tú escondiste mi espada!!

-¡¡Porque tú interrumpiste mis oraciones!!

-¡¡Es que era hora de cenar ¡!

-¡¡No, tú lo hiciste por molestarme!!

-¡¡No es cierto!!

-¡¡Sí!!

-¡¡No!!

-¡¡Sí!!

-¡¡Ya cállate!!

-¡¡No quiero!!

-Chicos por favor cálmense- suplicaba Yoh varias veces de forma pasible, pero Anna le puso fin a la discusión...

-¡¡Silencio!!- gritó la mujer con voz potente e hizo que los chicos se callaran al fin- bien- volvió a hablar, pero un tono de voz más agradable y sereno- Hana, devuélvele el rosario a tu hermana y tu, Keiko devuélvele la espada a Hana- ordenó la madre, los dos chiquitos tuvieron que obedecer sino tendrían muchos problemas con la itako se dirigieron a un mismo sillón y los dos sacaron debajo del mueble los mencionados objetos y se los intercambiaron.

-Eso está mejor- dijo Yoh sonriéndoles- y como buenos hermanos que son se disculparán ¿de acuerdo?- los dos niños se miraron de forma fulminante.

-Perdón hermana- dijo forzosamente Hana

-Tienes que ser sincero Hana- le dijo su padre mirándolo con ternura

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Hana cerrando los ojos y elevando un poco más la voz, sin embargo su hermana se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

-¿Keiko?- le dijo la rubia a su hila mirándola severamente

-Esta bien, yo también lo siento mucho...

-Tienen que aprender a llevarse bien- puntualizó Yoh- no los castigaremos pero...-

-Si no se comportan como debe ser van a meterse en serios problemas- concluyó Anna en tono represivo, los niños bajaron sus cabezas e hicieron un gracioso puchero.

-Bien... ehh... hablaremos de eso luego- Yoh sonrió de nuevo y jovialmente dijo- ahora chicos quiero que conozcan a mis amigos que vinieron a visitarnos

Ellos estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta

-Buenas tardes- saludaron al unísono los dos niños e inclinaron un poco la cabeza

-Bue... buenas.. tardes- balbució Ryu

-Hola- dijo Horo-horo quedadamente

-Buenas tardes- saludaron educadamente Len, Fausto y Lizer

-¿qué tal chamacos?- saludó Chocolove

-Ellos son Hana y Keiko, niños ellos son Horo-horo, Lizer, Fausto, Len, Ryu y Chocolove- señalando a cada uno

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido?- preguntó Horo-horo

-Creo que todo está muy claro- dijo Len

-¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda?- le reprendió el ainu

-¿Y por qué Manta está en la foto?- inquirió Ryu

-Ahhh... jijijiji... es que...- Yoh nuevamente fue interrumpido

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- Manta apareció del lado opuesto de donde se encontraban la pareja, había crecido varios centímetros (era un poco más alto que los niños).

-¡Manta!- exclamaron los demás con alegría

-¡Muchachos! ¡que gran sorpresa!- Manta muy contento al igual que Yoh fue a saludar a sus amigos

-¿Cómo has estado Manta?- preguntó Ryu

-Oye ha' crecido, me llega' ahora al ombligo jeje- rió Chocolove

-Sí es verdad- afirmó Horo-horo

Luego de unos agradables momentos de risas y comentarios, Yoh les anunció a los demás que había suficiente espacio y podrían hospedarse por un tiempo en su casa, también los invitó a quedarse para cenar ellos aceptaron gustosos aunque al principio estaban algo inseguros por que quizás Anna no se mostraría de acuerdo, pero ante el asombro de los invitados, la itako solo se limitó a decir que no habría problema. Ella aunque mirando reprobatoriamente a su esposo, no quería estropear ese momento, hace años que él (Yoh) no veía a sus amigos, y comprendió muy bien que esto lo hacía más feliz.

Anna al retirarse junto con los niños para que no causen más molestias, Yoh comenzó a relatarle a sus amigos la larga historia que ellos se perdieron...

Bueno así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia bueno prometo que mejoraré los siguientes ( QUE SE TRATARAN DE CÓMO YOH SE ENAMORÓ DE ANNA, LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL TORNEO DE SHAMANES, EL MATRIMONIO, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS) por ahora espero sus comentarios por favor ... quejas, burlas, críticas... lo que sea, así poder continuar ... yyy... ARIGATO.


	2. consecuencias de una noche lluviosa

HOLA A TODOS!!!! Regresamos aquí para darles otro nuevo "episodio" de esta historia... MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A todos por sus reviews y su apoyo, me animan a continuar, de verdad se los agradezco!!!!! , y espero que sigan interesadas en este fic, y que les guste este capítulo. AH! se me olvidaba disculpen por la tardanza onegai.

CAPÍTULO 2: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA"

**Ocho años atrás...**

Nuestros héroes (je, je me gusta llamarlos así) recibieron la noticia que el torneo de los shamanes daría inicio dentro de 2 meses...

Una gran multitud de alumnos salían de la escuela Shinra, todos ellos muy contentos y felices porque se culminó el año, entre el alboroto estaba una muchacha rubia, un chico de cabellos castaños y desordenados, que llevaba unos audífonos naranjas encima de estos, y un pequeñín con la cabeza muy grande. Anna. Yoh y Manta, terminaron su último año en el colegio con "honores"...

- No puedo creerlo, ya acabamos la secundaria –dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo.

- Aún así sigues pareciéndote a un estudiante de la primaria –le dijo Anna, despectivamente.

- Estoy muy ansioso por empezar en la universidad –siguió Manta, tratando de ignorar el comentario que hizo la rubia.

- Trata de relajarte un poco, Manta –dijo Yoh que tenía a sus manos sobre la nuca- aprovecha en divertirte ahora, siempre te la pasas estudiando todo el tiempo.

- Yoh Asakura, como siempre eres una mala influencia para mí-dijo en broma Manta, Yoh sonreía frescamente y Anna como siempre tenía el semblante serio y no decía nada.

Un grupo de muchachos a lo lejos gritaban:

- ¡Kyoyama! ¡hey Kyoyama! –Anna giró su volteó y miró a los chicos que la saludaban con las manos, volvió su cabeza y no dijo nada.

- Oye Anna se ve que tienes admiradores ji, ji, ji –dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente.

- Cierra la boca –le espetó Anna.

Como bien lo sabían Yoh, Manta y los demás, Anna era una chica poco sociable (pero muy buena estudiante) a veces conversaba con una o dos de sus compañeras, pero mayormente paraba todo el tiempo sola, y esto se les hacía muy interesante para algunos chicos, que intentaban "acercarse" a ella, claro que siempre evitaba conocer a otros muchachos y solo tratarlos como compañeros de clase. Sin embargo... hubo una excepción...

Hubo un corto tiempo en el que Anna conoció a un muchacho del mismo año que ella, solo que él se encontraba en otra sección, muy pocos han observado que los dos conversaban en los recesos y que se hicieron muy buenos amigos (increíblemente) sólo que aquel joven se mudó a otra ciudad y no se supo nada más de él; esto no lo sabían Yoh y Manta y hablando del joven Asakura, por su parte ahora tenía más amigos, gracias al pequeño Manta, quien también les hizo creer que Yoh y Anna eran vecinos, por eso venían juntos.

Acompañaron a Manta hasta su casa y luego los dos se dirigieron a la suya.

- ¿Qué pensarías hacer ahora que ya terminamos la escuela? –le preguntó Yoh a su prometida mientras caminaban, para que tuvieran algo de que conversar.

- Por ahora hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento, muy pronto se iniciará el torneo del Shaman King, ¿no lo recuerdas? –contestó Anna.

- Sí, lo sé –Yoh se desanimó, se acercaba cada vez más el torneo y eso significaba largas horas de arduo entrenamiento impartido por Anna, "¿por qué a ella le gusta verme sufrir?" –se preguntó para sí mismo, y no volvieron a decir nada.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta corrediza de la casa, Anna se percató que en el suelo se encontraba una carta, ella quiso recogerlo pero Yoh que también se dio cuenta la cogió primero.

- Es para ti, Anna –le dijo a la rubia y le entregó la carta, ella la observó- No tiene remitente, ¿por qué no lo abres?- ella entró rápidamente a la sala y rasgó el sobre, solo había una pequeña nota y la leyó, no dijo nada pero parecía muy sorprendida o se podría decir muy asustada. Yoh la miró y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué dice en la carta?, ¿quién te la envió?... ¿Anna?, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada –contestó la chica inexpresivamente.

- ¿Qué decía en la carta? –volvió a preguntar Yoh pero Anna no contestaba, guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la falda y fue hacia su cuarto.

- Hey, Anna... –insistía el chico.

- No es de tu incumbencia –le dijo en tono cortante la muchacha, mientras subía por los escalones.

- ¿Ahora que le pasa? –Yoh tiró por un lado su mochila y se sentó en el suelo, luego apareció la figura del imponente samurai, Amidamaru.

- Buenas tardes amo Yoh, ¿cómo le fue?

- Todo está bien –se recostó en el piso, puso nuevamente las manos atrás de la cabeza y estiró las piernas, miró el techo por varios minutos pensando en las musarañas, hasta que recordó algo que le pasó el día anterior. Una chica de otro salón que tenía la capacidad de leer las cartas del tarot, le predijo que muy pronto algo asombroso le ocurriría y cambiaría mucho su vida y se refería en todo aspecto, Yoh creía a medias en aquellas cosas sin embargo tenía un extraño presentimiento que le decía que sí pasaría algo muy diferente, claro que él no tenía la menor idea de lo que sería, seguía observando el techo hasta que apareció la cabeza de Anna, Yoh se incorporó y quedaron mirándose por unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el chico.

- El almuerzo –solo dijo ella.

- ¿Ya está listo?

- Debe de estar listo –dijo malhumorada- dijiste que lo harías hoy, ¿recuerdas?.

- Ahhhh!... sí... lo olvidé.

- Dentro de una hora ¿entendido? y hazlo bien.

- De acuerdo –Yoh más desanimado que antes, fue hacia la cocina con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies. Amidamaru que seguía ahí, fue tras él y murmuró "pobre amo Yoh".

Hace algún tiempo, la que cocinaba era Tamao, pero ella regresó a Izumo el día anterior así que Yoh tenía que colocarse el delantal y preparar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Él esperó la aprobación de Anna cuando sirvió la comida, se esmeró en hacerla y pues él quería ser de alguna forma recompensado pero ¿de Anna que se podía esperar eso?. La rubia probó un bocado, no dijo nada pero al parecer le había gustado porque luego probó otro, otro y otro. Yoh solo observaba.

- ¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó Anna.

- Oh... sí –Yoh se sentó y comió, en esos instantes se generó un incómodo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos. Yoh estaba seguro en que en ese día no sucedería nada sorprendente.

Al día siguiente comenzó la tortura de Yoh: el horrible entrenamiento para el torneo de los shamanes, Anna lo levantó muy temprano, desayunó y luego de media hora siguió el duro régimen, comenzó cargando pesas, después correr "n" veces la manzana, hizo más de 400 lagartijas, etc. Mientras era vigilado por Anna, Amidamaru se preocupó mucho llevaba más de 8 horas así.

- Pobre amo Yoh, eso puede hacerle daño –Anna lo escuchó y luego de unos instantes le comunicó a Yoh que podía descansar, la rubia fue a su cuarto, y él cayó rendido al suelo, no recordaba haber entrenado tanto en solo un día faltaban como dos meses para que se de inicio el torneo y él tenía que trabajar bastante.

- Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien? –quiso saber el fantasma.

- Sí... solo... algo... agotado –dijo entrecortadamente y casi sin aliento- Amidamaru... ¿qué hora es? –el espectro examinó el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina.

- Son... las 6:00 de la tarde, amo Yoh.

- ¿Las 6:00?... ¿¡las 6:00 de la tarde!? –como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se levantó.

- Amidamaru ¿no llegó alguna correspondencia?

- No señor

- Tiene que llegar hoy esta tarde, ¿sabes?, gané 2 entradas gratis para el concierto de Bob y me estaré en primera fila, ¡será genial! –dijo muy emocionado.

- Eso debe ser muy bueno amo Yoh.

- Sí que lo es, tendré que pedirle permiso a Anna, iré con Manta.

Un poco más tarde Yoh revisó el buzón y encontró el sobre con las 2 entradas, dio un grito de júbilo, se alegró tanto que fue saltando por el pasillo y de tres en tres subió por las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Anna y pedirle el permiso, aunque quizás esto implique hacer todas las tareas domésticas por todo un mes y horas extras de entrenamiento como condición. Abrió la puerta y...

- ¡Anna!, ¡Anna!, tengo las entra... –paró en seco, Yoh quedó completamente boquiabierto ya que Anna se había quitado la blusa justo cuando él entró, tenía la ropa puesta de la cintura para abajo, pero arriba solo la cubría el sostén que por suerte no se lo quitó, sino la situación sería peor; al igual que Yoh, Anna se quedó congelada, luego de unos segundos reaccionó tomando su blusa y cubriéndose. Como toda adolescente, ella se había desarrollado mucho físicamente, claro que su contextura seguía siendo delgada, teniendo como resultado el cuerpo ideal de una jovencita de su edad.

- ¡¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces?!!, ¡¡¿no podías tocar la puerta primero!!? –gritó la chica.

- Yo, yo lo... lo –el muchacho no podía articular las palabras- lo siento mucho, es que es que era algo muy urgente para mí. –su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, igual la de Anna.

- ¿¡¡Qué es esa cosa tan urgente?!!

- Bien... yo quería... digo... tengo las entradas para el concierto de Bob y... solo quería pedirte permiso para ir –dijo él murto de la pena.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!?, ¿¡¡solo para esa ridiculez!!? –Anna empezó a tirarle todas las cosas que estaban a su alcance.- ¡¡Eres patético!!, ¡¡vete de aquí!! –la itako perdió los estribos, le arrojó almohadones, frascos, jarrones, mientras Yoh se protegía con sus brazos, bajó corriendo por las escaleras pero Anna, no paraba de lanzarle cosas al pobre, un vaso pasó rozando por su cabeza y se vio obligado en ir al patio trasero, mientras suplicaba varias veces a la enfadada rubia de que ya no siguiera, pero fue en vano, ella, que aún seguía cubriéndose con la blusa, lo echó al patio y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Te quedarás ahí y ya no molestes!

- ¡Annita, por favor, no me quedaré aquí toda la noche! ¿verdad?, ¡Anna! –Amidamaru que presenció toda aquella escena, sintió lástima por su amo, y aunque le rogara de rodillas a la chica, ella no abriría la puerta, el espectro la miró con recelo.

- ¿¡Qué estás mirando!?.

Hacía frío y el cielo estaba totalmente nublado; desde que lo votaron al patio de la casa pasaron más de 2 horas, Yoh con mucha hambre y frío estaba sentado en el suelo preguntándose por qué la vida es a veces injusta.

- Ni siquiera pude tomar un baño –murmuró para sí mismo. Amidamaru apareció.

- Amo Yoh ¿se encuentra bien?

- OH, sí estupendamente, sentado en el suelo, con mucho frío y no he comido nada desde la mañana, todo está muy bien Amidamaru. –dijo irónicamente.

- Creo que eso significa "no" –en esos instantes comenzó a llover a cántaros, para su mala suerte.

- Buen momento para que empiece a llover, solo eso faltaba –dijo de forma miserable.

Pasaron un par de horas más, Amidamaru permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta que por fin, Anna se animó a abrir la puerta y se esfumó.

- Amo Yoh, mire –le dijo Amidamaru, señalando la puerta- entremos.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Yoh sintió la calidez que producía el entorno y esto lo reconfortaba mucho. Estaba empapado por la lluvia tomó un baño caliente, luego fue a comer algo ya que se moría de hambre; al parecer Anna limpió el piso de toda la porcelana rota de los jarrones que tiró, pero ella no se mostró desde que Yoh y Amidamaru entraron; cuando él se dirigía a su cuarto para dormir, pasó por el de Anna y se detuvo, pensó en pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido... "aunque ella es la que realmente tiene que pedir perdón", pensó.

Yoh no pudo dormir, desde que se acostó en el futón la dio un "ataque" de estornudos, tomó una pastilla para el resfrío pero no dio resultado, respiraba con dificultad y destilaba agua por la nariz, cogió un pañuelo y se limpió, comenzó a temblar de frío y se sentía débil; recién muy de madrugada pudo conciliar el sueño con la alentadora idea de que mañana estaría mejor. Pero se equivocó, con 38° de fiebre y resfriado Yoh no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, además faltaba poco para el mediodía. Amidamaru apareció de nuevo y vio en el estado en que se encontraba el pobre chico.

- Amo Yoh, ¿cómo se siente?

- Muy... mal –dijo con voz ronca

- ¡OH no!, le diré a doña Anna de inmediato y atravesó la pared de la habitación, Yoh quiso detenerlo pero el espíritu ya había salido del cuarto.

- Espera Amidamaru de seguro no quiere que la molestes...

Anna todavía sentía mucha vergüenza por lo de la noche anterior, no se atrevía a llamar a Yoh para que preparara el desayuno, así que ella tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡Doña Anna! –Amidamaru, flotando fue directamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó fríamente.

- El amo Yoh, él está...

- ¡Yoh ¡, ¿¡dónde rayos se metió!?, ¡tenía que hacer el desayuno hace horas! –gritó malhumorada la chica.

- Es que él está enfermo, doña Anna.

- ¿enfermo? –surgió una cierta preocupación en la itako

Luego de unos momentos Anna con un termómetro, entró a la alcoba de Yoh y lo encontró dormido.

- Con que enfermo ¿no? –se acercó a él que abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia y dijo:

- ¿AH?... hola An... –la chica le metió bruscamente el termómetro por la boca.

- Pero an... an –trató de hablar Yoh.

- Queda así, vuelvo dentro de unos minutos.

Anna regresó a los 3 minutos le quitó el termómetro y comprobó.

- Tienes 38 y medio, báñate ahora mismo con agua fría ¿sí?.

- Sí –contestó el shaman débilmente. Y flaqueando se fue al baño sosteniendo su cepillo y su toalla, pero después de media hora.

- ¿Tanto se demora? –se preguntó la impaciente muchacha- mejor voy a verlo... ¿Yoh?... ¿ya terminas... –Anna encontró a Yoh desmayado en la ducha, con el torso desnudo, lo demás estaba cubierto por una toalla.

- Genial –exclamó sarcásticamente, pero más preocupada por él.

Anna cargó a Yoh que a pesar de ser delgado pesaba, hizo un gran esfuerzo al levantarlo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un rojo intenso; lo depositó en su futón, estaba muy empapado le puso su yukata con un poco de dificultad y lo acostó con un paño mojado en la frente.

- Vigila a Yoh ¿sí? –le dijo a Amidamaru.

- Sí doña Anna –contestó este.

No dejaba de pensar en el pobre Yoh; realmente estaba grave, "si no fuera por mi culpa él no se encontraría en ese estado". Al cabo de unas cuántas horas...

- ¡Señorita Anna! –habló muy alarmado Amidamaru.

- Al parecer subió la fiebre del amo Yoh.

- ¡Rayos!

La itako intentó con jarabes y remedios, luego empezó a pasarle un paño húmedo por su pecho y abdomen completamente ruborizada. Llegó la noche pero ella permaneció todo el tiempo junto con el "desfallecido" muchacho, velando sus sueños, mientras que el shaman dormía intranquilamente, hasta que el cansancio la venció y...

- ¡AH que bien dormí!... buenos día s Amidamaru –saludó el chico al fantasma que hizo su aparición, y este pudo notar a su amo sano y sonriente.

- Amo Yoh ¿ya está bien?

- Sí me siento muy bien –aseguró Yoh, estirando los brazos.

- Me alegro mucho, a la señorita Anna y a mí nos tenía muy preocupados.

- ¿EH?... a propósito ¿dónde está ella?

- Dormida a lado de usted

- ¿AH? –Yoh la vio descansando, sonrió ligeramente y la levantó para llevarla a su habitación, luego la recostó en cuidadosamente en su futón, pero... de repente entró en un estado de hipnosis al mirarla dormir y se quedó así por largo rato, hace mucho que no la había visto descansar, comenzó a sofocarse, y su vista se posó en sus labios, eran tan bellos su corazón empezó a agitarse con violencia y sintió el extraño deseo de querer besarla...

- ¡Papá! – se escuchó el grito de un niño, interrumpiendo la historia.

- Un momento por favor –se disculpó Yoh con sus amigos y se dirigió a donde provenía el grito.

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡cómo nos dejas así!? –exclamó Horohoro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hana? –le preguntó su padre al niño.

- Keiko está fastidiándome con sus espíritus –acusó el pequeño a su hermanita.

- No es cierto, yo acabo de llegar aquí –se defendió la pequeña, que frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Mentirosa!, ¡mentirosa!

- Vamos chicos no empiecen a pelear de nuevo por favor, saben que eso no esta bien además a su mamá no le gusta.

- ¿Que no me gusta qué? –preguntó la itako.

- Ay, bueno como sea –dijo sin importancia la pequeña, luego se dirigió a su madre con la carita de niña dulce y tierna- mami, tengo mucha hambre, ¿puedo ir contigo a la cocina? –extendió sus bracitos para que la cargaran.

- Esta bien, vamos a la cocina –se retiró con sus hija en brazos.

- Engreída –murmuró Hana.

Sí, sí quizás este capítulo no les haya sido de su agrado pero pueden mandar sus críticas ¿sí?, me encantaría recibir cualquier mensaje de ustedes, y prometo actualizar más temprano ñ.ñ. GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. y el de donde salio?

HOLAAAAAAA! Perdón, perdón, gomen, gomen, ha pasado muchìiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo, desde que dejé de publicar este fic bueno, pasaron varias cosas... AH! Tengo que agradecer a **SEINKO, a RIKAX RYUCHI, a MINAMO, a HAKU DEKIN y a SERENITY-CHAN, **les digo nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ñ.ñ de verdad estamos, mi amiga y yo muy complacidas y lamento mucho el retraso. Aquí está el cap. 3ª...

**CAPÍTULO 3: **"¿Y él... de dónde salió?"

- Keiko, Hana, pongan la mesa- ordenó Anna a sus hijos.

- Sí- contestó el pequeño Hana, en cambio su hermana no estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

- No quiero, prefiero hacer otra cosa- dijo la niña.

- Entonces ven y ayúdame- le dijo su madre.

- ¡Sííííí!- exclamó alegremente la pequeña Keiko, corriendo detrás de Anna.

- Papá¿puedes ayudarme?- preguntó Hana a su padre.

- ¡Claro!... chicos vamos a cenar- anunció Yoh a sus amigos. Y al cabo de un rato...

- ¿Y quién cocinó?... ¿Tamao?- preguntó Chocolove.

- No- contestó Yoh mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Acaso tú?- nuevamente preguntó Chocolove.

- No

- ¿Manta?

- No- Yoh , sus hijos y los demás se sentaron (mejor dicho se arrodillaron, en torno a la mesa como se hace tradicionalmente en Japón).

- Anna- contestó el shaman con naturalidad.

- ¡Qué?- exclamaron la mayoría de sus amigos algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que ella cocine, ah! Es cierto casi todos ustedes no tuvieron la oportunidad de probar alguno de sus platillos- luego dieron el agradecimiento antes de comer, Yoh y los pequeños engullían con rapidez su cena, al igual que Manta, Len comía tranquilamente, sin embargo el resto dudaban en probar un bocado, examinando la comida como si esta tuviera algo raro. A Keiko no le gustó esa reacción.

- ¿Por qué no comen?-les preguntó Yoh aparentando curiosidad. Los demás no quisieron responder.

- Es una falta de respeto por parte de los visitantes despreciar la comida que uno les ofrece- dijo con un tono algo enfadado la pequeña Keiko y mostrando el ceño fruncido, esto impresionó a todos.

- Se los aseguro la comida está deliciosa- dijo Yoh con su habitual sonrisa, los demás asintieron y se dispusieron a comer, pensando en su mal actitud, Yoh miraba con ternura a su hija, cada vez se sorprendía más de ella, a pesar de su muy corta edad, Keiko demostraba su acelerada precocidad, tenía un gran parecido a su madre, quien sentía un inmenso orgullo por la niña¡por supuesto que Keiko no era la preferida de su mamá, Anna amaba mucho a sus dos hijos y daría su vida entera por ellos, estaba dispuesta a correr sacrificios para que nada les hiciera falta y su prioridad era verlos felices.

Anna se unió a los demás unos momentos después y observó que todos comían gustosamente.

- Doña Anna la comida sabe deliciosa- le dijo Ryu.

- Gracias- contestó la rubia en un tono algo indiferente y sin ninguna expresión.

- No conocía tus aptitudes culinarias- comentó Horo horo con la boca llena, Anna sólo levantó una ceja, luego le preguntó a Yoh:

- Apropósito¿en dónde se encuentra Tamao?- al escuchar esto Horo horo que comía alegremente se detuvo por unos momentos y su semblante se ensombreció, nadie lo notó.

- No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día, ustedes saben en dónde está?- se dirigió a Manta y a los niños, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- Si quieres voy a buscarla- se ofreció Hana.

- No te preocupes, Tamao sabe que esta es la hora de cenar, lo más seguro es que venga aquí después- le dijo su papá.

- Don Yoh¿y en dónde está Amidamaru?- preguntó Ryu, mirando a todos lados, el shaman iba a contestarle pero...

- ¡Me buscaban?- todos se sobresaltaron con la sorpresiva aparición del espíritu del samurai en el centro de la mesa.

- Amidamaru no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor- lo reprendió Manta.

- Lo siento mucho... ¡OH¡qué gusto de verlos de nuevo!- exclamó con alegría el espectro al mirar a todos los invitados- el amo Yoh no dejaba de hablar de todos ustedes...

- ¡Amidamaru?- de repente apareció el fantasma de Balón, seguidos de los espíritus Corono, Morphine, Mick, la esposa de Fausto, y Tokagherou, este último asustó sin querer a los dos niños, quienes gritaron y corrieron despavoridos, escondiéndose detrás de su madre, Tokagherou, que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido exclamó algo decepcionado: ¨¿tan feo soy?¨.

Al acabar la cena, todos quedaron satisfechos, los pequeños estaban muy encantados con Kororo y Morphine y eran cuidados por el fantasma de Elisa, los otros espíritus charlaban animadamente, Yoh y sus amigos salieron a caminar un poco en las afueras de la casa, mientras que Anna buscaba a Tamao, quien no se presentó en la cena.

Los jóvenes pasearon por los gigantescos jardines, y al cabo de unos minutos se sentaron sobre el mullido césped.

- ¡Qué tranquilidad se siente en este lugar!- comentó Ryu.

- Sí- afirmó Chocolove- eres afortunado Yoh.

- H! Bueno... jijiji, creo que lo soy- Yoh miró a Horo horo quien estaba algo distante y pensativo- ¿qué sucede Horo horo¿te sientes bien?- Horo horo salió de sus cavilaciones:

- Ah!... sí, si lo estoy, no me pasa nada malo, estoy bien en serio- se apresuró a decir- ... ah¡Sí! Yoh ... estabas contándonos una historia muy interesante ¿lo recuerdas?- ahora Horo horo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- OH!... jijiji... bueno... sí lo recuerdo...

VOLVIENDO AL PASADO (-)

¿Pero qué estaba pasando por la mente de Yoh, en ese extraño momento, un torbellino de confusiones lo invadía, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación tan perturbadora¿qué quería hacer realmente, no lo sabía pero no podía desprender su vista de aquella figura cautivadora, era todo un deleite para él, estiró su mano para tocar su rostro, sentía como la sangre se galopaba a su cabeza, como sus mejillas ardían, y como su cuerpo deseaba impulsarse para estar un poco más cerca... pero salió de ese trance... ¨¿qué te sucede Yoh Asakura? Creo que sigues enfermo ¨ , se dijo para sí, luego de unos instantes Anna despertó.

- ¿Yoh... qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó sentándose, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, eso la turbó- se supone que estábamos en tu habitación.

- Ehhh... Buenas días, digo buenos días Anna- contestó el shaman tratando de recuperar su tranquilidad habitual- bueno yo... te traje a tu... habitación- Anna tuvo que disimular su sonrojo, así que preguntó:

- ¿Ya... te sientes mejor?

- Sí, ya estoy muy bien- la itako se alegró por la noticia, se sentía culpable por lo mal que estuvo la salud de su prometido, que incluso en ese instante quería sonreír y a la vez pedirle disculpas al muchacho, y esa era la impresión que él tenía, sin embargo el orgullo de la joven era más fuerte, así que lo decidió hacer a su modo:

- Bien, de ser así¿puedes preparar el desayuno? tengo mucha hambre- Yoh tenía ganas de llorar...

Al mediodía, recibieron la visita de Manta, el muy entusiasmado chico le contaba a su mejor amigo sus futuros planes, y los estudios que quería escoger, Yoh sólo escuchaba, y a la vez pensaba que él no tendría la oportunidad de llevar los estudios superiores ya que su futuro estaba previsto... De repente Yoh se incorporó sentía la presencia de un shaman, Manta también se detuvo en hablar, los dos salieron de la casa, y luego fueron cubiertos por una sombra, miraron atrás y ante ellos se encontraba la temible figura de Silver, el Apache, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo un hombre de aspecto firme e imponente, inspirando el respeto y admiración de todos los que lo conocían y habían encontrado en él un ser noble. Yoh sonrió al ver esa cara tan familiar, y recordaba cuánto lo había ayudado en la batalla final contra su hermano gemelo.

- ¡Silver¡qué alegría verte de nuevo!- exclamó contento el shaman, Manta también se alegró.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin encontrarnos Yoh Asakura!- dijo el apache mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

La itako que salió de la casa para ver quien había llegado le extrañó la visita de Silver; este sólo se quedaría por unos momentos ya que estaba allí sólo para anunciarles un asunto de suma importancia:

- Los grandes espíritus nos han comunicado que aún no es el tiempo de dar inicio al Shaman Fight, la prórroga será tardía.

- ¿Se postergará el torneo?- preguntó Yoh incrédulo, al igual que Anna y Manta.

- Así es, al parecer los grandes espíritus han decidido empezar cuando algún hecho trascendental ocurra, no se sabe con exactitud qué es, ni cuándo ocurrirá...

- Pero¿por qué esperar a que eso suceda?- preguntó la rubia.

- Eso no quisieron revelarlo lamentablemente- los tres muchachos tuvieron que guardarse la intriga que el apache les había dejado.- ya es hora de marcharme, ya tendrán el aviso del comienzo del torneo por medio de sus oráculos virtuales, cuídense mucho.

- Tú también Silver – le dijeron los chicos, el hombre hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y desapareció rápidamente ante ellos. Luego la itako dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la calle. Los jóvenes no se atrevieron a preguntar a dónde se dirigía.

- ¡Ay, no puede ser que hayan postergado el torneo¡¡y yo que me esforcé tanto!- Yoh cayó sentado al suelo, con cascadas en sus ojos- ¡y lo peor es que no pude asistir al concierto de Bob!.

- ¿No fuiste al concierto?- le preguntó su amigo, Yoh le relato lo que pasó la noche anterior; y Manta en un tono de disgusto, le dijo:

- No sé por qué permites de que ella te siga tratando de esa forma¿acaso no tiene alguna consideración¿qué diablos le hiciste tú para que Anna se comporte así?...

- Manta- le interrumpió su amigo.

- ¿Por qué entonces están comprometidos, a ese paso su matrimonio se irá a la ruina y no será tu culpa...

- Manta- volvió a interrumpirlo Yoh con mucho nerviosismo, sin embargo Manta continuaba hablando exaltadamente.

- Si yo fuera tú, tomaba mis maletas y diría ¨ hasta nunca Fumbari¨...

- ¡Manta!- gritó Yoh.

- ¡Qué!- el shaman aterrorizado le hizo señas para que mirara hacia atrás, Manta obedeció y se encontró con Anna, quien escuchó todas las cosas que dijo; el pequeño no sabía en qué lugar esconderse de la paliza que podría darle Anna, así que se temblando de miedo se encogió y esperó que Anna comenzara con la golpiza, sin embargo...

- ¿Ya terminaste?- se limitó a decir la rubia, quien mantenía su típica y aburrida expresión, Manta balbució como un tonto, pero Anna no le dio importancia y pasó por su lado; antes de atravesar la entrada le dio a Yoh un sobre, y le dijo: ¨ más te vale que lo cuides ¨, y luego entró a la casa, cuando el muchacho abrió el sobre vio que en su interior habían dos tickets: era las entradas para el próximo concierto de Bob en Japón.

Yoh no lo podía creer¿cómo los consiguió, no lo sabía, pero esa era la mejor forma que podía demostrar Anna en decir disculpas, el joven corrió hasta la sala en donde ella se encontraba, respiró hondo, y resistió las ganas de abrazarla, simplemente le dijo muy emocionado: ¨ ¡muchas gracias Anna, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí, de verdad te lo agradezco ¨. La rubia en un tono seco y sin mirarlo le contestó: ¨ sólo cumple con tus deberes ¨, Yoh le prometió que entrenaría muy duro y haría todas las tareas del hogar, y le agradeció nuevamente.

A pedido del anciano Yomei, en los siguientes días Yoh y su prometida, pasarían tres semanas en Izumo y en la montaña Ozore respectivamente, para un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento hasta terminarlo, sin embargo Yoh volvió a Fumbari más pronto de lo esperado, teniendo la casa completa sólo para él, bueno, casi porque tuvo el agrado de darle la bienvenida a sus amigos: Ryu, Horo horo, Len Tao, Fausto y el pequeño Manta, quienes harían compañía al muchacho por unos días. Ellos también se enteraron de la postergación del torneo y sus opiniones respecto al tema estaban divididas: a Ryu y Horo horo les pareció bien esa decisión de los grandes espíritus, según ellos tendrían más tiempo de preparación, por otro lado Ryu, Len Tao y Fausto, sospechaban que nada bueno vendría después. Pero por ahora no importaba el torneo ni los grandes espíritus, ellos decidieron divertirse todo lo que se les permitía, y lo mejor es que Anna no llegaría dentro de una semana más, o eso era lo que creían ellos.

Yoh despertó con muchas ganas de ir al baño, la noche anterior fue muy movida: Ryu invitó a su banda ¨ de forajidos ¨ y a su vez ellos trajeron algunas chicas, con lo que Horo horo y el shaman de la espada de madera quedaron fascinados, esto había producido tal alboroto, que Yoh, Manta y Fausto, no quisieron participar en aquella reunión y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Len tuvo que verse obligado a permanecer en la sala junto a los demás, ya que las chicas no se le despegaban ni un solo instante.

Yoh no quería imaginarse el caos en que estaría la sala después de eso; se dirigió al único baño que no había sido tocado por Horo horo, ya que los otros se encontraban en ¨ reparaciones ¨ por culpa de sus problemas estomacales, lamentablemente Manta se le adelantó así que el joven tuvo que esperar, entró de nuevo a su cuarto y se apoyó en el alfeizar de su ventana, por unos momento miraba distraídamente el cielo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien venía hacia la pensión, el bajó rápidamente directo a la puerta principal, para ver de quien se trataba.

Por un momento él tardó en reconocerla, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que se trataba de su prometida, ¨¿Anna¿eres tú?¨¿esa joven era realmente ella? El cambio sí que le asentaba bien.

Anna solo dijo un frío ¨ hola ¨, luego pasó por el costado de su prometido, él sólo la seguía con la mirada hasta que recordó que el interior de la casa era una total calamidad y eso significaría problemas si Anna llega a descubrirlo, así que rápidamente se puso en frente de ella sin dejarla pasar, eso alteró un poco a la joven.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó en forma de reproche.

- Nada... sólo es que no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto- rió nerviosamente- ¿por qué no me cuentas qué tal te fue por allá?...- era obvio que la itako, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y era en vano esos tontos intentos de detenerla. Ella quiso entrar por la fuerza, pero Yoh no le permitía.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?- ya muy alterada estaba a punto de gritarle.

- No puedes entrar aún...

- ¡Pero qué te sucede¡esta es mi casa!

- Lo sé es que... –el chico no sabía que hacer o que decir estaba actuando de forma improvisada, y Anna ya sabía lo que le estaba ocultando, Anna a punto de perder su poca paciencia, le dio un empujón y abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza, pasó por el recibidor para llegar a la sala y se asombró de toda la suciedad que rondaba por cada rincón de la sala; conformada por una gran cantidad de desperdicios migajas, envolturas, latas, algunas bebidas derramadas, cigarrillos que han sido consumidos platos sucios, y encima el polvo que ha quedado en todos esos días en que no hubo limpieza. Anna miró fulminantemente a Yoh, pidiéndole explicaciones inmediatas, el chico se enredó un poco al hablar.

- Bu... bu... bueno, esteee... estee... yo digo, los chicos pues... estaban organizando una reunión... yyy... ¡espera Anna!... –eso le bastó a la ahora muy enojada rubia, quien subió por las escaleras aún con su maleta en mano, Yoh la siguió suplicándole que no se enfadara pero ya era demasiado tarde y por el pasillo ella se detuvo al escuchar unos molestos ronquidos que provenían de su alcoba, ella abrió la puerta y lo que vio era la gota que colmó el vaso: Horo horo dormía plácidamente en el futón de ella, con la boca abierta, ella se aproximó tan despacio como si fuera un depredador en busca de su ingenua presa, y soltó su maleta, produciendo un golpe seco en el suelo, pero eso hizo despertar a Horo horo.

- ¿Ehh..?- hola... - preguntó el chico, que miraba a la joven con ojos soñolientos, al parecer este no la reconocía aún- ¿quién eres?...

- ... "tu peor pesadilla"- dijo en su mente la rubia- ¿dormiste bien Horo horo?- le preguntó con una fingida amabilidad en su voz.

- ...¿Ahh?... sí, he dormido muy bien... "esperen un segundo"- se dijo en su mente- "yo la conozco, sí la he visto en una parte..."- sólo le valió unos segundos más para que el shaman del norte se diera cuenta de quien estaba en frente suyo.

- ¡Anna!- el chico saltó espantado del futón, Yoh que asomó temeroso su cabeza por la puerta luego tuvo que apartarse ya que Horo horo cayó estrepitosamente y trató de huir gateando de las manos de Anna, Yoh tuvo que salir en su defensa.

- ¡Espera Anna, todo fue culpa mía¡en serio!- en tono suplicante.

- ¡Tú cierra la boca!- le espetó, la enojada rubia, quien no se había movido de donde estaba- ¿por qué tenías que dormir en mi recamara?- se dirigió a Horo horo- ¡se supone que hay muchas más en esta pensión!

- ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad no pasará de nuevo¡pero por favor no me eches de aquí!- rogando, se acercó de rodillas y juntó las manos- te prometo que haré todas las tareas del hogar, voy a limpiar, a lavar, a cocinar, a barrer, sacaré a pasear a zolobino¡pero no me botes de aquí por favor!- la itako que miraba aburrida al muchacho, no le respondió, sin embargo salió de su alcoba. Manta que recién había desocupado el baño, salió y preguntó: ¨¿Por qué? Tanto alboroto, todavía es temprano ¨- hasta que vio a Yoh con una expresión de miedo, a Horo horo en suelo, y a la joven rubia, al igual que el chico Ainu exclamó con pavor.

- ¨¡Anna!¨, no... no sabía que llegarías tan pronto- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Inmediatamente, vayan a limpiar todo ese desastre, en la sala- ordenó Anna, todos asintieron y fueron a trabajar. Ryu, Fausto y Len quienes se despertaron a causa de la bulla que se formó, al salir se toparon con Anna, los tres ya sabían lo que debían hacer: también tendrían que limpiar la sala, le dieron tímidamente los buenos días y se apresuraron en acompañar a los otros.

Dos horas después la sala y la cocina estuvieron impecables, Ryu había preparado un buen desayuno, en el transcurso del día todo había marchado tranquilamente, los chicos tenían el permiso de quedarse en la pensión todo el tiempo que se les plazca, siempre y cuando cumplían con sus tareas designadas, el único que no tenía que hacer nada era Len Tao, ya que le pagó muy bien a Anna. Ya pronto vendría el atardecer, Yoh tuvo que ir a hacer las compras para la cena, acompañado de Manta. Y cuando se dirigía al supermercado, le extrañó mucho ver que en los postes de luz cerca de su casa se habían posado varios cuervos, Anna también lo notó cuando miró por su ventana, así que también ella salió.

En Fumbari el sol caía lentamente, mostrando un hermoso ocaso, el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente, haciendo agitar las ramas de los árboles. Un muchacho de apariencia extraña, se aproximaba a paso lento, y con una mirada astuta contemplaba el frontis de la pensión Asakura, esbozó una sonrisa torcida, al encontrar el lugar que tanto había buscado, sí ese era el lugar, pero ¿qué es lo que quería de ahí?.

Adentro todos conversaban animadamente sin advertir la llegada del muchacho, Len Tao, quien era el más perceptivo de todos, logró notar la presencia del extraño, sin duda alguna era un shaman.

- Alguien está aquí- anunció de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás, no se trataba de una persona confiable, más bien emanaba una fuerza desconocida, se podría decir peligrosa, que ya todos podían percibirlo. De inmediato, los shamanes se pusieron de pie y salieron al encuentro del extraño. Lo vieron, gran parte de su rostro estaba oculta por la capucha negra que llevaba sobre su cabeza, y esta le hacía resaltar un aspecto siniestro, sin embargo fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Está aquí Yoh Asakura?- preguntó con voz grave.

- ¿Quién es el que lo busca?- Horo horo se atrevió a inquirir.

- Eso no les conviene a ustedes- contestó fríamente- solo les pregunté si está Yoh Asakura, y solo quiero que me contesten si está o no.

- Él no está¿pero quién eres tú?- esta vez el que preguntó fue Ryu.

- No les interesa, esperaré a Asakura- dijo con tono de voz aún más desagradable. Los shamanes estaban desconcertados¿pero de dónde salió este tipo, se hacían la misma interrogante. Horo horo que no soporta ese tipo de actitudes, lo encaró.

- ¡Pero quién demonios te crees que eres¿¡cuál es tu problema al no decirnos tu nombre?...

- ¡Sólo quiero saber quién rayos es ese maldito Asakura!- lo interrumpió- y no quiero perder la paciencia con una bola de pelmazos ridículos¿está claro?- replicó de manera abrupta, mirándolos a todos con desprecio.

- ¡Cómo te atreves insolente?- exclamó Ryu, algo ofendido, sin embargo Horo horo, ya quería estrangularlo

- ¡Voy a darle su merecido!- el chico Ainu, ya estaba preparado para propinarle una golpiza, pero fue tomado de los brazos por Ryu y Fausto- ¡suéltenme!- gritaba, sin embargo el sujeto se burlaba por lo bajo.

En ese momento, Yoh y Manta llegaban cargando las compras, pero pararon en seco cuando vieron al desconocido, este dio media vuelta y se encontraron frente a frente.

- ¿Eres tú Yoh Asakura?- preguntó ansioso.

- ¡Don Yoh¡no se confié de él, tenga cuidado!- gritó Ryu.

- ¡Así que eres tú!- el tipo sonrió nuevamente.

- Sí, soy Yoh¿y tú quién eres?...

- Perfecto- sólo murmuró en tono triunfante, y sin previo aviso apareció un espectro, que tomó forma: era un gigantesco y aterrador cuervo, que emitió un chillido ensordecedor, produciendo un onda de viento muy fuerte. Yoh ordenó a Manta en medio de ese viento huracanado que se dirigiera a un lugar seguro, el pequeño accedió y corrió hacia la calle. Luego el muchacho fue atacado sorpresivamente por la horrenda ave, siendo aventado al suelo, sus amigos invocaron a sus espíritus para ir en su ayuda, sin embargo, Len Tao, los detuvo.

- Esperen, no se entrometan en esto- les exigió.

- ¡Estás loco?- le gritó Horo horo, que quedó atónito- ¡cómo vamos a abandonarlo?

- Yoh puede arreglárselas solo- él pronto se defenderá- los demás no sabían que hacer o qué decir, simplemente se volvieron en los espectadores del combate que no demoró en empezar. Yoh llamó a su espíritu Amidamaru, quien trajo su espada. Este la desenvainó, y arremetió contra el ave

Manta encontró a Anna en el camino, le contó de manera desesperada, sobre la aparición de un extraño y peligroso sujeto en la casa, la muchacha ya lo había presentido. Rápidamente la rubia seguido por Manta corrieron en dirección a la pensión.

Los jóvenes continuaban en la pelea, ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer, estaban a la par, y el que diera un mal paso, sería el vencido. Hasta que hubo una pausa, los dos un poco agotados, aún permanecían en posición de defensa, con la mirada fija en el otro, los demás estaban en un momento lleno de tensión. Sin embargo, Anna apareció en la escena de la batalla, Yoh y el sujeto advirtieron la llegada de la joven que los miraba desconcertada y a la vez con cierta preocupación.

- ¡Anna, no te acerques¡es peligroso!- Yoh muy alarmado le avisó. Sin embargo la joven no le prestó atención y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el desconocido, caminó hacia Yoh, pero sin desprender su vista en el otro. No era normal ver algo de temor en los ojos de Anna, pero en ese momento la veían así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al extraño. Este se bajó la capucha, y al fin se dejaba ver completamente, era un joven que tendría aproximadamente la edad de ellos, tenía el cabello muy oscuro, y la tez pálida, además de ser poseedor de unos hermosos ojos grises, el chico podía ser el equivalente a Len Tao, era muy bello. No obstante, él la miraba fascinado, ya no le importaba la maldita batalla, había Emocionadoencontrado a la persona que tanto deseaba ver dijo:

- Anna... -caminó hacia ella con el ademán de querer abrazarla ante de todos en el especial la de Yoh.

PRESENTE ( °.°)

¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡.- DIJO LA PEQUEÑA KEIKO.

Q que pasa.- dijo sobresaltado.

Hace 15 minutos q te estoy llamando y no me haces caso.- dijo apunto de llorar.

No lo q pasa esque estava contando a mis amigos una historia.- dijo llevnado a la pequeña a su regazo.

A ¿Cuál? Blanca nieves.- dijo keiko.

Eh no.- dijo con gotitas

La cenicienta.- dijo keiko.

Tampoco.- dijo – leiko lo q le contava era algo sobre lo q me paso.

Ah.- dijo decepcionado- entonces es aburrida o tonta, me voy con mama.- dijo parándose.

Q dijiste.- haciendo cosquillas a su hija.

No me da risa basta.- dijo corriendo llamando a su mama.

Creo q tienes a lidiar con una mini anna yoh.- dijo horo horo.

Ella se pone asi por las noches.- dijo yoh con su clasica risita.

Papa.- esta vez era hanna- me toca q me leas mi historia ya son las 9:00 pm.

Q dijo yoh mirando su reloj.

Creo q ya es muy tarde les termino de contar si puedo. Dijo yéndose con hanna cargado.

Ahí se acomodan en las habitaciones tamao les va a indicar yo me voy a acostar a hanna.- dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras.

5 minutos depuse ya se preparaban para irse a dormir cuando

oigan todos bajaron la cabeza.

Q deseas pequeña keiko.- dijo ryu con dulzura.

Si q deseas – en voz baja engendro.-dijo horo horo.

La pequeña le dirigio una de esas miradas matadoras a horo horo.

Keiko sacando de su espalda su rosario se la ato al cuello de horo horo.

Escuchame bien si me vuelves a llamar asi no viviras para contarlo.

Horo horo paso saliva.

Ahora diganme adonde se fue mi papa.- dijo keiko no soltando a horo horo al contrario lo apretava con mas fuerza.

Se fue hace 5 minutos con tu hermano le dijo.

Ya veo.- soltando un poco a horo horo.

Keiko q haces.- entro anna.

Yo nada mama .- soltando rapidamente a horo horo.

Segura.-dijo levantando la ceja.

Si solo buscava a papa.- dijo alzando las manos para q su mama la carge.

Esta con tu hermano durmiendo lo mismo q deberias estar haciendo tu no es hora para q estes despierta.- dijo acomadandola en su pecho.

Hasta mañana.- dijo anna.

Si hasta mañana.-con un tono de nada amable.

Bueno aquí termina el 3 cap espero q les guste cualquier rewies es bien aceptado bueno nos vemos zayonaraaaaaa.


End file.
